


Opportunity Seduces

by paburke



Series: Opportunity [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paburke/pseuds/paburke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another person that the Stargate program didn’t recruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity Seduces

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Post Season 5 SGA, Season 2ish R&I

Jane walked into the morgue expecting to tease answers from her best friend. She wasn’t expecting was said best friend laughing with a man in an Air Force uniform. The creases in the man’s uniform were regulation sharp and those eyes when they met Jane’s were even sharper. Jane knew Maura’s type and this man was it: built stature, friendly face and smart. Jane felt a creep of unease. She had never worried about Maura leaving, especially for a man, but something about this man unnerved her.

“Oh, there you are Jane,” Maura greeted her warmly. “I’m not quite done yet with the autopsy.”

“Do you have the bullet yet?”

“The lab has it. Ask Suzy.”

It wasn’t quite a dismissal so Jane didn’t leave. She introduced herself to the officer. “I’m Detective Jane Rizzoli.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Maura hurried to strip off her gloves. “Jane, this is Colonel Evan Lorne. Evan, this is my friend and colleague, Detective Rizzoli.”

“What are you doing in Boston?” Jane asked Lorne.

“Seeing the sights, meeting people,” the man said. He had the kind of bland, quiet persona that discouraged more questions.

Luckily Maura filled in the blanks. “He’s here to recruit me.”

“Recruit?” Jane asked fearfully. She wasn’t only thinking about her case load when she asked, “But you’re staying, right?”

“Yes.” Maura smiled at Lorne anyway. She was hoping for a fun night before sending the officer on his merry way. Lorne looked like he was willing. “I’m sorry, but please thank Dr. Keller for thinking of me. I don’t work on live people. Jennifer knows that.”

“Autopsies would dominate your time,” Lorne wheedled.

“She said no,” Jane growled.

Lorne looked amused. “It’s a pity we don’t have room for you, detective. You two would be wonderful additions to our team.”


End file.
